Ice cream
by SouthParkFirefly
Summary: England decides that America isn't allowed ice cream unless he eats it off him. USUK Seme England  for once . Warning: ice cream smut, lemon boyxboy ONESHOT


**A.N: Wow all you readers who had me on alert and reviewed my other story I just want to say thank you all. I truly love you all. Here's my new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia naturally.**

**Warning: Contains ice cream with sex. You knew what you were getting into by reading the summary.**

"Arthur! Where's the ice cream?" Alfred whined from the kitchen.

"We only have strawberry!" Arthur called back from his study.

"I don't care dude! I want some ice cream!" Alfred yelled.

"Bloody hell! You're like a child!" Arthur came downstairs muttering angrily "Get out the way you annoying twit!" he kicked America's leg.

Alfred pouted "That hurt!"

Arthur sighed even though the Nation annoyed him to Hell and back he still hated seeing him hurt or in pain, both emotionally and physically "Sorry." He bent down to rub Alfred's leg "Better now?"

Alfred nodded "A kiss will make it better too." He smiled. Sighing Arthur stood up pecking him on the lips before delving in the freezer to get his lover's precious dairy treat.

Alfred laughed happily "Yay ice cream!" Arthur rolled his eyes storming off upstairs.

"Huh." He muttered to himself "That boy would probably eat ice cream off ME if the option were there." He froze an idea forming in his head; going back downstairs he took the ice cream pot out of his hands.

"Hey Artie!"

Arthur laughed snatching the spoon he walked off upstairs.

Alfred pouted "Come on Iggy! I want ice cream, don't take it from me." He followed Arthur to the bedroom but the door slammed shut.

"Wait out there for a minute!" Arthur called out. Alfred waited patiently.

After ten minutes he heard Arthur call him in.

Happily he bounced in to see Arthur lying on the bed in nothing. He lay in a sexy pose, his elbow propped up, he rested his head on his hand a sly smirk on his lips. His one leg crossed over the other; in his other hand he was twirling the spoon. The pot of ice cream next to him "You want some ice cream, then you know where to get it." Dipping the spoon in the tub he pulled out a small scoop plopping it on his leg.

Alfred gulped edging to the older Nation licking his lips he watched the ice cream run down Arthur's pale thigh. Lowering his head he licked the trail then munched on the little dollop. Alfred smiled at him "Oh awesome I totally get to eat ice cream off you! This is so cool!"

Arthur groaned wondering why he liked such a dense person. He just threw another dollop on his chest in answer, Alfred grinned licking up he froze hearing Arthur moan he looked up his tongue still pressed to his skin. Sucking a little he tasted the small nub between his lips, Arthur arched his back gasping.

Alfred grinned lying him back he plopped dollops of ice cream everywhere on Arthur's body. Arthur shuddered at the cold.

"Hey Artie?"

"Y-Yes?" Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"Can I put some inside you?" Alfred asked curiously.

Arthur looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Please!" Alfred started to take off his clothes using his puppy dog look on him after pulling off his glasses.

Arthur sighed "Fine."

Alfred grinned scooping up ice cream he opened Arthur's legs.

"I'm never using that spoon again." He muttered.

Alfred laughed "Don't worry dude." He pushed the spoon into Arthur's entrance making him yelp. Alfred turned the spoon so that the ice cream fell off inside him, pulling the spoon out he watched him shudder.

"Oh my God! Bloody Hell this is cold!" he cried.

Alfred laughed "Wow you look dead sexy leaking ice cream." Arthur stared at him as coldly as he could.

"What the bloody Hell were you planning to do now?" he asked.

Alfred laughed "I'll show ya." Lowering his head he licked the ice cream out of him.

Arthur held his breath feeling the warm tongue lap up the cold melting substance inside him.

"Mmm I love eating ice cream out of you." Alfred smiled "You're the sexiest bowl ever."

"Hmph charming I've never been compared to a dish before." Arthur folded his arms over his chest; he groaned feeling the sticky pink stuff on his arms from his chest. Gasping he arched off the bed Alfred upended the tub of ice cream onto his groin "A-ah! Bl-Bloody Hell!"

Alfred grinned, he started licking happily at the mess on his lover's cold member finally coming to the strawberry flavoured prize he sucked happily. Arthur moaned gripping the sheets as Alfred bobbed his head on him.

"Al-Alfred…oh God!" he panted.

Releasing him Alfred smiled "Can you suck me too?"

Arthur nodded "Get here then."

Alfred crawled over putting a knee either side of Arthur's head; he descended on his lover once more. Arthur held the bottom of Alfred's shaft putting him into his mouth. Alfred moaned around Arthur's member, he wasn't as experienced as Arthur at giving blowjobs but he hoped he was pleasing him as much as he was being pleasured. Arthur pushed down on Alfred's hips taking him deeper; Alfred pulled his mouth off him moaning loudly.

"Artie! Y-you're fuckin' brill!"

Arthur grunted in annoyance at the bad grammar but didn't stop what he was doing.

Alfred licked Arthur's tip tasting precome, his leg touched the sticky ice cream by Arthur's shoulder where it dripped off him. Moaning, he felt Arthur's tongue trail along his balls up to his entrance.

"Arthur! Don't please!" he begged.

"You did it to me." Arthur retorted.

"Please!"

Arthur sighed "Just trust me Alfred."

Blushing Alfred let him he gasped feeling the tongue slide into him, he repaid the favour to Arthur sucking him a little more taking him deeper down his throat. Arthur closed his eyes pushing his tongue in deeper he felt trickling down his cheeks and tongue.

Alfred jumped off him blushing deeply. Arthur looked at him in surprise his tongue still out.

"Al what the Hell is wrong with you?" he snapped sitting up.

Alfred cupped his butt moisture running down his thighs, he avoided Arthur's eyes.

"So you get wet there. It doesn't matter Alfred." Arthur tried to speak as calmly and gently as possible. Alfred met his eyes; tears of embarrassment beaded the corners. Arthur sighed "What's wrong?"

"I…I get wetter there. Than anyone else it's embarrassing. I-It even happens when I'm having sex with you." Alfred blushed.

"It's because you're sensitive. Come here let me finish."

"B-But it went on your face." Alfred mumbled.

"Say Alfred…would you like me to top this time? Just this once?" Arthur asked kindly.

Alfred nodded shyly, he crawled on the bed. Arthur smiled pushing a finger into him; Alfred winced slightly at the uncomfortable feeling.

"It's okay Al. It'll feel better." Arthur comforted while slowly pushing in a second finger. Alfred tensed a tiny whimper fell from his lips. "Just relax for me please love." Arthur murmured stretching him gently. Alfred gasped feeling the fingers nudge into his prostrate. The pleasure made a little more moisture form inside him. Arthur winced slightly, Alfred blushed.

"Wh-What's wrong? Am I grossing you out?" he asked nervously.

Arthur shook his head "No. You missed a bit." Alfred propped himself on his elbows to see pink liquid run down the Brit's ivory legs.

"Oh sorry." He smiled.

Arthur shook his head "It's okay." Removing his fingers he started to slide his member into him.

Alfred gasped "Th-This hurts!"

Arthur nodded "Well you're a virgin aren't you?" Alfred nodded wincing as his lover sheathed himself into him fully. Arthur held still waiting for his lover's body to adjust.

"Go." Alfred muttered wanting Arthur to proceed. Arthur withdrew slowly before easing back in. He wanted Alfred to get used to the sensation of being breached fully for the first time so even though he wanted to he didn't go fast, for fear of hurting him. Alfred gasped surprised at the strangely nice feeling filling his body. "Arthur…this feels so good." He panted.

Arthur took that as a hint to go faster; Alfred quivered a little his legs trembling. He arched off the bed his hands flying up to grip Arthur's arms tightly. Arthur smirked "Again?" Alfred nodded whimpering slightly as Arthur's manhood ploughed into his sweet spot. Digging his fingers into Alfred's hips he felt the American wind his legs around his waist.

"Arth-Arthur I'm gonna…cum." Alfred panted soon enough with a loud cry he shot up Arthur's chest some splashing on his own face.

Feeling the tightness of Alfred's body encase his cock tightly, he thrusted a few more times before filling him up. Exhausted, he fell on top of Alfred panting heavily "Never am I bloody topping again…I don't have the sodding stamina. How the bloody Hell you do it I don't know."

Alfred smiled "Um…Iggy?" Arthur raised his head to see Alfred point to the come on his cheek. Smiling Arthur wriggled up to lick it off. "Thanks." Alfred smiled "And don't worry I'll top from now on.

Arthur nodded "I could do with a bath now."

Alfred laughed "Yeah we'll bathe later dude I'm shattered."

"Well okay." Arthur grabbed the covers pulling them over them both; he snuggled down onto Alfred's chest. "I should warn you lad, it'll hurt to walk and sit for a while after your first time."

Alfred shrugged "Ah well. I'm the Hero I have to take the pain so naturally it won't bother me."

"Div." Arthur muttered affectionately.

**A.N: Well I warned you but to be fair there wasn't that much of ice cream foreplay. And for some reason I can picture England calling America a 'Div'. My mom calls me that when I'm generally acting like an idiot or I say something stupid which is nice of her isn't it *tut*.**

**Thank you all for reading please review so I can give you your much deserved cyberhugs.**


End file.
